


Penny For Your Thoughts

by Nishani_Haripersadh



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishani_Haripersadh/pseuds/Nishani_Haripersadh





	Penny For Your Thoughts

There she was again, sitting in the same spot on the same bench at the same time. Esther had seen her every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the past several weeks while she got her arthritic legs a bout of exercise in addition to walking her dearly loved pet pooch.

While her Poodle poked her little black button nose around the damp shrubbery, Esther took in the drab and slightly dishevelled appearance of the young woman who stared vacantly over the iron railing and into the unparalleled vista that was Elliott Bay and the Central City. The girl wrapped her shabby cardigan – which looked far too big for her slight frame – tightly around her as a crisp breeze rippled over Kerry Park.

Esther Caversham had been born and raised in Seattle, Washington where she had also met and married her beloved husband, Harold, here in his hometown of Queen Anne. Harold had been a prominent resident and a wealthy industrialist who gave Esther two sons, each successful and independent in their own right. And now that Esther had been widowed with the passing of her husband of over five wonderful decades, she whiled away her days tending to her lovable canine companion, her beautiful and ever dependable, Esmerelda. When Harold had still been alive, Esther used to accompany him every single day for a walk and then for a quick nibble and coffee at Top Pot Doughnuts. Her bubbly husband had a very sweet tooth and the succinct memory brought a winsome smile to her crinkled face.

Since Harold’s passing, Esther still took their route every other day to Kerry Park with Esmerelda for company and everytime that she came to the park – which sat on the slope of Queen Anne Hill – the same sight greeted her. The mousy-haired young girl who couldn’t be more than twenty-five, sat in the same stance – hunched and droopy-shouldered – while she stared listlessly out in front of her. She always wore a pale pink diner’s uniform over which her ever-present threadbare knitted cardigan was draped.

On this day however, Esther noticed something she’d never realised before. _How could I have missed it?_ The young woman was pregnant. Heavily pregnant. As if she was about to pop at any given moment.

Esther felt a dull pang in her chest.

_Why did the young one look so doleful and forlorn? Becoming a mother should bring out the best in any woman._

Esther decided that this day would be the day she did what she always wanted to do; to pluck up the courage and speak to the lonesome and withdrawn looking girl. She didn’t know why but she felt some form of gravity pulling her toward the pregnant woman.

“Good day, dear.”

Esther spoke softly, trying not startle the woman as she took a seat beside her. The girl blinked several times as she brought her focus on Esther. Her eyes looked watery, no doubt the effect caused by her unblinking musings.

“Would you mind if I rested my aging legs a bit?”

“No, of course not, ma’am. Please do.”

The girl tried to smile but it looked brittle as if she was trying too hard and after speaking her few words, she turned forward again and remained quiet.

_The old lady looks familiar. Why do I feel like I’ve seen her before?_

“A penny for your thoughts,” Esther said smilingly as she scooped up her dog and placed her on her lap.

The young girl gasped.

“Dear me, are you afraid of dogs?” Esther stilled, the sudden realisation manifesting. “Not to worry, my Esmerelda is a harmless little thing.”

“Not in the least, ma’am.” The young girl looked squarely at the older woman, mossy green eyes staring into wizened yet sparkling blue. “Just that your words are sort of a play on my name.”

“Really now?”

“My name is Penny. Penelope Thawte.”

“Oho!” Esther chuckled heartily. “A sweet coincidence indeed.”

Penny turned her gaze downwards to her clasped hands lying on her lap. Esther copied her eye movement and noticed the girl had a plain gold band on her left hand.

_At least she is married_ , Esther sighed. _She looks_ _far too young to be unwed and pregnant._

Esther felt her old heart cry for the young woman who exuded such a sorrowful countenance.

“I noticed for the past couple of weeks that you’re always sitting here all alone, dear.”

“I come here for the solitude. To think. I have… a lot on my mind.”

“I understand, my dear.” She held out her liver-spotted and wrinkled right hand. “I am Esther.”

“Nice to meet you, Esther.” Penny smiled tiredly. “Mr Berthold kindly permits me an hour’s lunch break and this is where I always take it.”

Esther nodded her head in a sign of affirmation as she hitched her Poodle higher up on her lap.

“Then there is no better spot you’ve chosen to spend your time. My Harold and I used to come here every day without fail when he retired.”

Penny looked past Esther, wondering if her husband was somewhere yonder down the paved walkway.

“Oh no, darling.” Esther seemed to notice what Penny was thinking and patted her on the wrist. “My dear Harold is no longer with me. He passed last year.”

“I am sorry to hear that. My condolences to you and your family.”

“You’re sweet, dear one, but he departed quite peacefully. He clocked up a grand eighty years in this world and from that, he gave me a wondrous fifty-five years of blissful marriage.”

“Then you are so fortunate.” Penny’s eyes watered as she looked down at her watch. “Oh goodness me, I must be on my way. My lunch break is almost over and it’s a brisk five minute walk back to the diner. It was good meeting you, Esther. You take care of yourself and your little girl.”

Penny felt and was positively certain that she looked uncomfortable as she got up from the unyielding wooden bench. With a fleeting wave of goodbye to Esther, she made her way back to Bertie’s Diner as fast as her swollen ankles could carry her.

“Tsk tsk,” Esther clucked sympathetically as she watched the young yet fit-to-burst pregnant woman walk away.

Penny trudged in an almost duck waddle and Esther once more felt an odd twinge in her chest for the expectant mother.

 

On Wednesday, Esther was a woman on a mission and as she leashed Esmerelda with her fur collar, she walked her dog into Kerry Park where lo and behold, as was with every other alternate day, the young girl in her pale pink diner’s smock sat in her usual spot. Once more, she seemed to be lost in her own private world.

“A penny for your thoughts.”

Penelope Thawte was jolted out of her introspections. She had been thinking about the previous evening when she and Ryan had yet another row. As per usual, it boiled down to the oppressive weight of their monetary status or rather, their lack of it. The pressing issue was the imminent arrival of their baby and the brutal fact that they didn’t have any sort of savings plans for their child’s welfare or daily expenses. She was desperately fearful of how they were going to cope and she knew deep down that Ryan was scared witless too.

Of one thing they had been resolute; they were adamant that no matter how impoverished they were, the idea of not having their baby was not an option. They were both delirious first-time parents and were giddy with excitement that very soon they would be holding their little creation in their arms.

Yet in the last three months, everything had come to a head when Ryan lost his job as a foreman at a construction facility and was now working as a temporary handyman, doing odd jobs within their neighbourhood. They had mounting bills and didn’t even have a fiscal alternative of being able to move into a larger apartment to accommodate their growing family. The preceding night, they had gone to bed having eaten only toast with a cup of tea.

“Hello Esther.” Penny bit the inside of her cheek to stop her tears from falling. “It’s good to see you and your girl again.”

“Likewise dear.” Esther tethered Esmerelda to the armrest of the bench. “I made sure to be here at twelve so I could get to spend the hour with you. I hope you don’t mind.”

If Penny had to be honest, she’d admit that she did mind. She needed time to herself since she never got any. She always coped with her feelings by shutting out the world whenever she felt overwhelmed. Yet on the other hand, she knew she couldn’t be rude to the old woman. She seemed to be quite a harmless albeit lonely and sweet lady. And Esther reminded Penny a little of her own dear, and late, gran, Helen.

“No, of course not.”

Penny smiled as she bent forward awkwardly and softly scratched Esmerelda behind her ear.

“Harold got Esmerelda for me just two weeks before he could pass away.” Esther dropped a kiss to the soft ringlets on her pooch’s head. “I don’t know whether he sensed he was going to leave me forever and thought it would be a good idea to give me a companion to replace him. Anyway she is the last gift I received from him.”

Penny remained quiet for a moment, not sure how to respond.

“Your husband sounds like a marvellous man who was very in tune with your wellbeing, Esther.”

“And you, dear?” Esther hoped she didn’t come off as being intrusive. “Is your young man in tune with yours?”

“He’s a good man if that’s what you mean,” Penny responded, jumping to Ryan’s defence. “He tries to give me a good life even though circumstances have been working against us recently. He lost his job a long while back and he hasn’t found a niche back into the marketplace, so to speak. Lately we’ve been arguing a lot because of our state of financial affairs but I think it’s more because our lives are just a bit topsy-turvy right now what with baby soon making its arrival.”

“Every couple has their fights, arguments, tears and hurts but just remember that behind that, lies faith, trust, communication and most of all, love. If Ryan makes you laugh, says he’s sorry when he’s supposed to, holds your hand and kisses your forehead or just makes an all-round effort, then I am glad to say despite it all, he is a good man. If for just five seconds of everyday a smile appears on your face because of Ryan, then your husband is indeed a keeper. Anyway dear, I do not mean to sound like a mother hen.” Esther’s pale blue eyes twinkled. “I can just imagine how exciting it must be buying baby clothes and installing a cradle and the like. Oh, I remember clearly the two occasions I gave birth to my boys. Do you know what you’re having?”

Penny shook her head. “Ryan and I prefer for it to be a surprise. As long as we have a healthy baby, we’ll be happy either way.”

“That’s very positive to hear, dear.” Esther tickled Esmerelda beneath her neck. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you still under employment when you’re so obviously near full-term?”

“We, ah…” Penny blanched. “Ryan and I need all the money we can bring in. And Mr Berthold has been kind enough to reduce my employment to three working days and still keep me on the same wage. I appreciate his generosity because we’re finding it hard to make ends meet.”

_Why am I giving my problems to a virtual stranger?_

Penny held her tongue thereafter as she recalled her father’s words.

_Don’t be going around telling all and sundry your problems, Penny-pie. One in ten will truly sympathise with you. The rest will be happy you’re in the situation in the first place so they can have something to talk about. The world is a funny place, kiddo. Look out for your own._

She missed her parents and her little sister. She very rarely got to see them as they lived across the North American continent, all the way in New Jersey. Ryan had been the one who uprooted her from her small hometown as his job had him relocating to the west coast of the States. She knew she could never ask her parents for any financial aid as they, themselves, were practically living hand to mouth. She had been raised in borderline poverty yet what her childhood lacked in wealth made up tenfold with familial love.

“I am truly sorry to hear that you’re having a hard time, lovey. Truly I am.”

Penny somehow felt the old woman’s sentiment was genuine and she didn’t know why but she felt comfortable in Esther’s refined company. Not once, did she look down her nose at Penny and her shabby attire. They sat in cordial silence for a little while and watched as several children zoomed past them with their rollerblades and skateboards.

A subtle smile curved Penny’s lips upwards. She was really starting to get impatient about wanting to hold her own baby in her arms. She rubbed her belly subconsciously.

“Oooh!”

“What’s wrong, dear?” Esther’s eyes were immediately filled with concern. “Are you alright?”

“My little poppet is quite the kicker,” Penny gushed with delight. “Would you like to feel?”

“Of course yes,” Esther trilled excitedly, causing Esmerelda to look up in surprise.

Penny took hold of Esther’s silky wrinkled hand and splayed it tentatively on the side of her swollen tummy and it took less than a second for the old woman’s eyes to light up like an Alaskan aurora borealis.

“That is just so amazing. I actually forgot what it felt like.” Esther’s eyes clouded for an infinitesimal moment. “My daughters-in-law and granddaughters, lovely as they are, didn’t let me get too close during their pregnancies. Pity, because I love my family a lot. When are you due, Penelope?”

“Next week.” She gave Esther a tremulous smile. “The doctor gave me a date for the coming Tuesday.”

“Well my dear, I wish you all the best. Are you ready? Bag packed, diapers, clothing, toiletries, and the all important crib?”

“Is an expectant mother ever ready?”

Penny neatly evaded answering Esther’s question, hoping she didn’t pick up on it. She did.

“Yes dear, but what about all the basic necessities for the baby?”

Esther was relentless.

“Yes, we have enough for the time being. Ryan and I will get by the way we always do.” Penny gave a taut smile as she glanced down at her watch and then screeched. “Goodness, I should have been back at the diner five minutes ago already.”

When Esther didn’t respond, Penny glanced back at her as she rose gingerly from the wooden bench. She looked ashen and pale.

“Esther, are you alright?”

“Yes lovey, just my dyspnea grieves me from time to time. No worries,” she smiled encouragingly. “I have my pills with me.”

“Your what?”

“Shortness of breath. I've been a long term casualty.”

“I can't leave you here in your state of illness. Is there someone I can call?”

“I’ll be fine, dear. I’ll exercise my breathing technique and I’ll be good as new in no time. Get along then, Penelope. I’ll see you here soon. Look after yourself and your little kicker.”

Penny stood rooted to the spot, unconvinced that Esther was as well as she said she was.

“Go on,” Esther grinned jovially. “I’ll be fine, dear. Promise.”

“I’ll see you on Friday then.” Penny impulsively leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Esther’s woolly white hair. “Same time, same place, okay?”

“Yes, lovely child. And make sure you tell your husband that he’s a lucky man to have you and no doubt your little one is indeed going to be blessed to have you as a mother.”

Penny started to walk away tentatively with her usual pregnancy duck waddle but every so often she turned around to check on Esther. As she veered up the pathway, she turned once more and to her relief saw Esther unfastening Esmerelda’s leash from the armrest and then a moment later, they walked off in the opposite direction. Penny didn’t realise she was holding her breath until she, herself started battling to breathe. She had to admit that she was glad to see the endearing old woman firmly on her feet.

 

Two days later, while Penny sat at her usual spot, on the very same bench she sat on for the past several months, through all the changing seasons in addition to her pregnancy-altering body, she looked down every so often at the watch her father gave her eight years ago for her sixteenth birthday.

12.08 p.m.

12.14 p.m.

12.29 p.m.

_Where is Esther? Where is the adorable old woman who crept her way into my heart after just two encounters?_

12.43 p.m.

12.52 p.m.

Penny knew she couldn’t wait another minute for Esther as she needed to make her way back to Bertie’s and work her last shift at the diner before she could go on maternity leave. Mr Berthold – her boss – categorically insisted that she couldn’t go on working and stressing herself.

As Penny stepped back into the small warm diner and slipped on her starched apron over her swollen tummy, she glanced down at the headline of a newspaper that a patron was perusing.

**WEALTHY SEATTLE PHILANTHROPIST AND HUMANITARIAN**

**FOUND DEAD AT HOME OF A SUSPECTED HEART ATTACK**

 

Penny inched her way closer to the sharply-suited man, who had just leaned over the counter to grab a paper napkin. As he sat back down on his leather covered stool, he noticed Penny standing next to him and looking at the paper.

“Sad, eh?”

“I beg your pardon, sir.”

“Our own version of Mother Teresa. Found dead in her home.” The customer tutted sympathetically. “Poor soul. May she rest in peace!”

He hiked up his paper and Penny was confronted with a colour photo of the deceased person in question. She clapped a hand to her mouth as she squizzed down the article.

_Esther Theresa Caversham, prolific philanthropist and patron of many humanitarian outreach programs was found dead in her upstate home last night of a suspected acute myocardial infarction. She had just celebrated her seventh-fifth birthday on May the twelfth. Her son, Eric Caversham, well known businessman…_

Penny’s eyes blurred, rendering her unable to read another word. She staggered back and was on the verge of falling when she felt Bertie’s beefy arms cradle her protectively and steer her toward an empty booth.

“There there, my girl. I told you, you were in no condition to work,” he chided her in his thick Southern accent. “I demand you go home right this instant and put your feet up.”

“No, Mr Berthold.” Penny sniffed back scalding tears. “I can manage to complete my shift.”

“I insist and I will not take no for an answer.” The dark-skinned Bertie – as he preferred to be called – looked resolute. “You sit down right here and wait for me. No moving an inch, you hear me!”

As Mr Berthold walked away, Penny hid her face in her hands. She now knew why Esther had looked so familiar. It was because she was sort of an icon within Seattle. She was a wealthy woman who despite her status as an upstanding and prominent citizen, always sought to assist those with who were disadvantaged and underprivileged. She had always been featured in the newspapers every so often, as she immersed herself in one charity after another.

_R.I.P Esther. I am so glad you graced your_ _beautiful presence in my life. Your words of wisdom have made me richer and wiser in_ _ways I can never express._

 

As Penny climbed the stairs to her apartment she cohabited with her husband, she hitched the six brimming bags – compliments of Bertie – further up her arms and groaned in exasperation at finding the ancient elevator out of order. It took her an extra five minutes to walk with absolute discomfort up the three flights of stairs which led her to her door.

Stepping into the miniscule kitchenette, she found Ryan sitting at the table with a new stack of bills in his hands. He looked exhausted himself and dead on his feet; his overalls had a fresh smattering of paint on it.

“Hello Ry.”

Ryan Thawte jumped up when he saw the laden bags his wife was toting and swiftly relieved them off her hands before dropping a kiss to both her eyes.

“What’s all this, Pen?”

“Mr Berthold,” she smiled in exhaustion. “Because it was my last day today, he gave me sort of a parting gift of surplus goods from the diner. Eggs, bacon, sausages, cheese, hamburgers, bread, milk.”

“That was kind of him.” Ryan’s shoulders coiled tightly. “I’m sorry, baby. I never meant to be such a failure as a husband. I’ve been trying day in and day out to secure a permanent job.”

“I know,” Penny rubbed her palms over her husband’s taut upper arms. “You don’t have to explain anything to me. We stick together, remember? For better or worse.”

Ryan reached for Penny’s hand and pressed a kiss on her plain wedding band. “I love you, my angel.”

“I know you do, Ry.” She reached up on her tennis-sneakered tiptoes and placed a dry-lipped kiss to his nose. “And I love you too. We’ll make it through. We always do.”

“Why don’t you put your feet up?” He steered her toward their tiny lounge. “I’ll put all this away.”

“I’ll help you, Ryan,” Penny insisted stubbornly. “You know I can’t sit still and I know I will probably have to rearrange everything after you’re done anyway.”

They both burst out laughing when they suddenly heard a sharp rap on the door.

“Are you expecting anyone, Ry?”

“No love.” He shook his head as he reached for the doorknob.

When Ryan swung the kitchen door inwards, they found a distinguished looking gentleman in a dapper suit who looked to be in his early fifties, standing on the landing. His hair was neatly parted to the side, giving him an air of venerable influence.

“Good afternoon.” He completely bypassed Ryan and stared directly at Penny and flicked his eye down to her pregnant belly. “You must be Mrs Thawte?”

“Yes sir,” Penny bit the inside of her cheek with worry. _Was he a debt collector?_ “Can I help you?”

He broke out into a savvy smile.

_Do debt collectors smile_ _like this when they knock on people’s door seeking overdue payment? This one certainly fits the profile._

“Yes indeed you can help me, Mrs Thawte. My name is Eric Caversham.”

“Caversham?”

“Yes, I am Esther’s son.”

“Penny, do you know this gentleman?”

“No,” she answered her husband without taking her eyes off Eric. “But I made his mother’s acquaintance on Monday.”

“And quite an impression you made on her, young lady.”

“Please sir,” Penny gazed up at the tall man. “Do come in!”

When Eric Caversham stepped over the threshold, the tiny kitchenette seemed to deteriorate further in size.

“Allow me to offer my condolences, Mr Caversham. I read about your mother’s passing in the newspaper earlier today.”

“Call me Eric, please.”

Penny nodded as Ryan stood docile beside her, seemingly at a loss as to how his wife knew the mother of the gentleman currently in their kitchen. She hadn’t spoken a word to him about any Esther Caversham.

“She lived a good life and was relatively fit until her passing yesterday.”

“I saw her last on Wednesday. It was during my lunch break which I usually take at Kerry Park.”

“Yes, my dear. My mother made mention of it. As I said, you made quite an impression on her in your two run ins.”

“Sir, if there is anything I could possibly do for you to alleviate your pain, please know that I would.” Penny grasped Ryan’s hand and held it firmly against her belly. “Yet I cannot imagine what it is like to lose a loved one.”

“It’s more what I, or rather my mother, can do for you, Penelope.”

“What do you mean, sir?”

“On Wednesday night when I passed by my mother’s house as I usually do every evening, she spoke of a young woman who seemed as if she bore the weight of the world on her delicate shoulders. She was speaking of you, Mrs Thawte. Her last wish is documented in this.” Eric slipped his hand into his coat and pulled out an envelope and held it up. “My mother’s housekeeper found her collapsed in her study yesterday evening and by the time the ambulance had been dispatched, it was too late. In her study, there was a note addressed to me on top of this envelope marked for you.” Eric took a sip of orange juice which Ryan had set before him. “I had gone to enquire after you at your place of employment not half an hour ago and was told by a Mr Berthold that you had already left early and wouldn’t be returning for three months.” He stared steadily at Penny without blinking an eye. “I would beg to differ on that, Mrs Thawte.”

“What do you mean, sir? Ryan and I are having a baby by next week at the latest. I need a job to fall back on.”

“I shall get to that in a moment, dear girl.” Eric looked up kindly at Ryan. “Do not take offence, Mr Thawte, but Mother told me Penelope had confided in her that you’re finding it difficult to acquire a stable job.”

“Yes sir, very much so. With the recession and so forth, it’s getting increasingly harder.”

“I understand, son. Therefore if you’d permit me, I would like to offer you a position at one of my logistics firms. My foreman for the past twenty years has just tendered his proposal for an early retirement and I am certainly on the lookout now for an able-bodied, robust and keen-sighted man to take his place. Should you be int–”

“You have no idea how grateful I would be, Mr Caversham.” Ryan interrupted enthusiastically. “With our baby on the way, your generous offer couldn’t have come at a better time.”

“Ah yes,” Eric smiled. “So rude of me. Congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you, sir,” both Penny and Ryan said at the same time.

“Back to you, Penelope.” Eric handed her the manila envelope. “There are several important letters in there and please know that my mother had only the very best of intentions regarding her stipulations. She saw something in you.” His kind eyes twinkled under the low kitchen lighting. “Something special about you struck a chord with her and I will readily agree with her on that now. I see where she was coming from.” He rose from the chair and as he did so, he pulled out a business card from his side pocket and placed it in Ryan’s hand. “Call me after your baby is born, Mr Thawte, and we will discuss your employment contract. Till then, look after this special lady of yours and the priceless joy that will soon be making his or her way into his world. A baby is indeed a beauteous gift.”

 

“What was that all about, Pen,” Ryan asked quizzically as he closed the door on Eric Caversham’s back.

“I have no clue.” She held up the envelope with a look of bewilderment on her elfin face. “Shall we, Ry?”

“Go ahead, love! That letter is for you.”

“We’re in this together, remember?”

Ryan nodded and led Penny into the small lounge. She hastily slit the envelope open and gasped, feeling her heart literally jump into her throat.

_Dearest Penelope_

_First and foremost, I thank you my dear girl, for your kind company and_ _opening your kinder heart_ _to me._ _You must be wondering why this old coot has written you a letter. Well, I am sure_ _by now you_ _have already picked up that I can be somewhat of a mother hen. I like looking after people. It makes me happy. It makes me happy to see other people happy. Harold always told me that was the reason why he fell in love with me and there I was thought it was because of my pretty blue eyes and my soft pink lips._

 

Penny let out a watery chuckle, not realising she had tears in her eyes.

 

_Well, my Harold had always been such a charmer. Even till the day he died, he told me I was the prettiest girl in all of Seattle. Bless his heart. As I write this, I know I am going to meet my sweet ol’ ginger very soon. Call it a sixth sense. And you know what? I cannot wait. So dearest, please oblige an old lady by granting her_ _, her last wish by accepting what I want to do for you and for your little family._

_Enclosed is a cheque for $100,000.00 for you, Ryan and Baby Thawte so you can find your feet in this world. I am quite certain you will put it to good use_ _so you will not have to scrounge another day. Secondly_ _, I have asked my son, Eric_ _, to set up a college fund for Baby Thawte so you will never have to worry needlessly about your baby’s future._

_In addition to that and once you have started easing your way into motherhood, I would ask of you to contemplate what you would like to do with your future given the op_ _portunity. Well, I am_ _now giving you this op_ _portunity to choose a wise career path, dear girl. Think hard and think long what you would like to do with your life and go for it. I am sure by now, Eric has already offered your husband a job at one of his corporations. Eric is a good man, quite like his father and I can safely vouch that he will not lead Ryan astray._

_Lastly my dear, you must still be_ _thinking_ _why on earth is Esther doing all of this? I have one thing to say to you, lovey._ _.. Penny for your thoughts._

Penny hiccoughed a wet sob through all her tears of disbelief and wonderment. It was as if she was sitting in Kerry Park on her usual bench and Esther was seated right beside her and speaking the very words instead of through the letter.

“Yes Esther,” Penny whispered softly. “I am indeed wondering why.”

_Well I, too, came from very humble beginnings. Quite like you, Penelope. A lack of material comfort but an abundance of love. My Harold changed it all for me, giving me everything that life could offer and through it all, he magnified the showerings of love I already had, by the tenfold. The only thing he asked of me was never to forget my modest roots and told me to be proud of the person I grew up to be. Herein lies the true meaning of my life. While I had gotten everything that money could offer me, I never forgot where I came from. It is from there that I made a choice. I_ _chose to help the needy so I became what my calling was always meant to be; a philanthropist, a humanitarian, a volunteer, a carer. It gave my everyday life meaning_ _and_ _I always knew that if I could have made just one person a day happy, my life would have immense satisfaction._

_I ask of you to continue with this priceless legacy. It costs you absolutely nothing to be a nice person to someone else. A_ _genuine smile, a kind gesture, a simple thank you, a cheerful good morning is all that it takes and from there it becomes a snowball effect._ _You have no idea what difference it can make to somebody and in turn, you will find so many other people unwittingly doing the same._ _It’s called PAY IT FORWARD._ _You must never stop believing in hope because miracles happen everyday._

_So dearest, here we are_ _; at the end of my life and at the beginning of yours._ _Cherish every moment, stay blessed_ _and remain the beautiful, strong and humble woman you already are._

_Keep me in your ‘Thawtes’_

_Esther_

 

Penny cried herself to sleep that night as she lay in the protective cocoon of her husband’s ever-dependable arms. Only this night, she wasn’t shedding tears of despondency and despair for their future. It was tears of hope, appreciation and gratitude for being blessed with the life she was given.

The very next morning and three days before her expected due date, Esther Thawte made her pink-lipped and blue-eyed appearance into the world. And as Penny held her precious newborn daughter in her arms while her husband openly wept tears of joy beside them, she knew that their future – thanks to their baby’s namesake – was going to be bright and beautiful and bountiful.

 

**Soundtrack:** "If Everyone Cared" - Nickelback


End file.
